


Twenty Six Letters of the Alphabet

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal, Sort Of, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: “A.”Ladybug leaned up on her elbows to frown down at her partner. He laid parallel to her on the rooftop, his head by her feet, hands folded over his stomach as they watched the sun set over the horizon. “What?”“My name,” he said, as if he were talking about the weather, and not potentially endangering the lives of their friends and families, “starts with anA.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 456





	Twenty Six Letters of the Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Here, take this.

“ _A_.”

Ladybug leaned up on her elbows to frown down at her partner. He laid parallel to her on the rooftop, his head by her feet, hands folded over his stomach as they watched the sun set over the horizon. “What?”

“My name,” he said, as if he were talking about the weather, and not potentially endangering the lives of their friends and families, “starts with an _A_.”

“ _Chat!_ ” Ladybug scolded, now pushing herself to sit up completely and smack his thigh.

Chat Noir mimicked her position, his expression more serious than she’d seen in a while. “M’lady, it’s just a letter. There are twenty-six letters in the alphabet, and over two million people in Paris. What harm could it do?”

Ladybug sighed. She supposed he was right, no matter how much the subject of their identities—and the consequences of knowing them—frightened her. She had to admit, she was surprised at hearing Chat’s confession. It wasn’t the first time Marientte had wondered her partner’s name, but she’d often assumed it would start with a _C_ , like his superhero persona’s.

With a deep, shakily breath, Ladybug murmured, “ _M_.”

Chat’s smile as his eyes snapped up to meet hers was wider than she’d ever seen it. “I was right.” 

Ladybug froze, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and this time not from the way the setting sun cast a halo of light around her best friend. “Chat,” she rasped. _He was right? He knows? How does he know?_ “What—“

He scooted closer, his smile shifting from excited to soft and reassuring in an instant. “You go to  _ Collége Françoise Dupont_. Your favorite color is pink. You love fashion, and one day hope to become a designer, preferably but not exclusively for _Gabriel_.” His hand raised to brush her bangs out of her eyes, then trailed down to cup her jaw. If she wasn’t so panicked, she’d have half a mind to push him away and demand answers. “You wear your hair in pigtails even when you’re not transformed. You’re the best _ Ultimate Mecha Strike _ player I’ve ever seen.”

“Chat?” she tried, but her voice came out small. Small and insecure and so,  _ so _ afraid. “I don’t—I don’t understand.  _ How?_” 

He didn’t answer her, simply brushed his thumb along her cheek in a way she found oddly calming. Even as his claw gently grazed her skin, he was careful not to hurt her. “You go out of your way to help everyone around you. You’re so kind and smart and beautiful. You’re our every day, all day Ladybug. And, if my suspicions are correct, you’re in love with Adrien Agreste.” His smile was radiant. “You’re Marinette.”

It took a while to finally sort through her thoughts, to find the words she was so desperately searching for. “How did you figure me out?”

“There were lost of clues,” he sheepishly admitted. “No one else will figure it out, if that’s what you’re worried about. I only did because I’m close to both Ladybug and Marinette.”

That was news to her. She swallowed. “You are?”

How many boys did she know who’s name started with an _A_? At the moment, she could only think of one, but there was _no way_.  Right? 

Her breath left her in a rush. It made perfect sense. She’d been in love with her kitty this whole time.

And he _loved her back_.

Chat opened his mouth to respond, no doubt assuming she hadn’t figured it out, but she didn’t give him the chance. Ladybug snatched him by the bell and yanked him down into the first kiss Chat would ever remember.

He made a startled noise on impact, but quickly relaxed into the kiss, his arms winding around her waist. When she pulled back, it was with a happy sigh of his name—his  _ real _ name. “Adrien.”

His laugh was melodic. “I knew you were smart, Bugaboo, but I didn’t think you’d figure me out  that fast. I had a whole speech planned and everything.”

She planted another kiss on him, then punched his arm before she’d even completely pulled away. 

He let out a yowl and scowled. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For discovering my secret identity, you alley cat! It’s called a  _ secret _ for a reason! ‘ _It’s only a letter, M’lady_ ’,” she mocked in a a low voice. “‘ _What harm could it do?_ ’ Well, a lot, since you apparently already knew!” 

“It’s not like I meant to find out!” he cried, then folded his arms and added, “And I don’t sound like that.”

Ladybug sighed. “I know. I’m just worried.”

Chat gave her a soft smile—an Adrien smile, she realized—and snatched her by the hips to pull her into his lap. She squealed and gave his arm another punch, although much gentler this time. When his hands gently found hers and he laced their fingers together, flutters lit her stomach up like fireworks. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

“I hope you’re right,” she sighed, and let herself lean into him. 

“Of course I’m right, Lovebug.”

Her head rolled back against his shoulder with a groan. “I’m going to have to deal with your weird nicknames and puns all the time, aren’t I?”

She could feel rather than see the shit-eating grin on his face. “What’s wrong,  _ Purrincess_? Am I _ bugging _ you?”

Ladybug scrambled to get off his lap, only for his arms to tighten around her as he cackled. “Nope! We’re not even together yet and I’m already breaking up with you.”

His grip briefly tightening gave her pause, and she glanced back to see his eyes wide and uncertain. “Yet? So, you really do lo—h-have feelings for me?”

Her face softened into the most loving smile she could muster. She lightly flicked his bell before leaving in to drop a chaste kiss to his lips, giggling when he followed her for more. “Yes, Adrien. I really do love you.”

“I really do love you too, Marinette,” he whispered against her lips, before closing the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something short and fluffy with absolutely zero plot.
> 
> I’ll update my other fics soon.
> 
> Probably. 
> 
> Eventually.


End file.
